


Name Games

by PhoenixOfAshes



Category: Death Note
Genre: Fluff and Crack, I Don't Even Know, M/M, Stupidity, an apology for my last deathnote fic, and fluff, matt doesn't get paid enough for this, mello over reacts sometimes, pure stupidity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-24
Updated: 2017-01-24
Packaged: 2018-09-19 16:08:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9449522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhoenixOfAshes/pseuds/PhoenixOfAshes
Summary: "Then just pause the stupid game and listen to me, I want to show you something.""How many times do I have to tell you, you can't 'just pause' League of Legends, Mells."aka: Mello over-reacting at the strangest thing.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [BlackSparklesAndLeather](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackSparklesAndLeather/gifts).



"Matt! Have you seen this? Look at this! Matt? Matt!"

Mello snapped his fingers in front of Matt's face, "Matt! Listen to me, I'm talking!"

"Not now Mells, 'm busy."

"Then just pause the stupid game and listen to me, I want to show you something."

Matt groaned, "How many times do I have to tell you, you can't 'just pause' League of Legends, Mells. Give me a minute, once this is over we can talk"

A gloved hand shot out and hit the power button, the computer screen went blank.

Matt looked up for the first time in over three hours, "What the hell Mello, they were counting on me."

"And I'm counting on you to read this!" Mello brandished a phone in Matt's face, Matt took it gingerly,

"You interrupted an epic virtual battle to... make me read?"

"No questions, do it."

Matt dropped his gaze to the phone and quickly scanned it, "This is a email."

Mello made a small noise, "I know that silly, but don't you see what it says?"

"Uhh"

"Fine I'll show you," Mello snatched the phone back and coughed before speaking, "Dear Matt and Mello, I am contacting you to blah blah blah blah, don't you see Matty?"

"Near sent us an email?"

"No! He said Matt and Mello!"

"Umm, Mells? I hate to brake it to you, but those are our names. Fake ones at least."

Mello growled, "No! He said Matt and Mello. Matt and Mello!"

"Have you had enough chocolate today? Did you drink coffee? Should I make you like, warm milk or something?"

"Why did it say Matt and Mello? Why not Mello and Matt?"

Matt blinked, once, twice, and then once more, just to be safe.

"That's what got you all worked up?"

Mello paced the room frantically, "Why was my name last? Am I not good enough?"

"Mells-"

" Does he know something I don't? Is it a psychological ploy to destroy my spirit?"

"Mells, Mello."

"What if he's planing something Matty?"

Matt stood up and headed to the door.

"I can't deal with this right now, I need a smoke, I'm leaving."

"Mattty!"

**Author's Note:**

> I am so not half asleep. So. Not. Zzzzzz.
> 
> My girlfriend wanted fluff, so my girlfriend got crack.  
> Sorry.
> 
> -PhoenixOfAshes


End file.
